


The Barrier was a Deep Blue Tonight

by Kate_The_Linguist_55



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_The_Linguist_55/pseuds/Kate_The_Linguist_55
Kudos: 3
Collections: Sleepless Domain Fright Night Artgame 2020





	The Barrier was a Deep Blue Tonight

The barrier was a deep blue tonight, and her orange dress stood out against it like a sore thumb. She was out alone tonight: for now, not even the monsters were here to keep her company. But they would arrive soon: they always did.

And sure enough, as she cautiously made her way around the next corner, there they were. Gooey purple things, shambling on a mass of tentacles. Hard to even see how many. But she knew what to do: split, cream draws their attention, orange takes them out.

With practiced precision she lured the monsters out and then struck a ferocious blow with her blade. Lure and strike, lure and strike. Monster after monster dissolving into black mist: they wouldn’t be harming anyone on her watch. Several times a monster’s tentacles lashed uncomfortably close, but she had nothing to fear: if one half fell the other would become a new whole, and she could repeat the process anew.

A false move. All of a sudden, she felt a moist appendage wrap itself round cream’s leg, then another, and another. Dragged down and pulled apart.

Something was wrong. She was still two, only now one couldn’t move. Her confidence quickly bled away, leaving only the fear that was hidden underneath. She frantically hacked away at the writhing appendages before her, but the water would not stop rising. She was lost. Lost in a swirling mass of tentacles, torn fabric in cream and orange and pink, and everywhere deep, dark, blue water. Her vision faded into darkness.

…

Cassidy woke up in a sweat. She pushed the lingering sense of dread aside as best she could: it would be a big day at school today.


End file.
